


The Fight

by TheEbicEg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gamer Eg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbicEg/pseuds/TheEbicEg
Summary: 10 weeks after Order 66. Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano are fighting about Lux Bonteri, who was getting way too close too Ahsoka for Rex’s comforting. Eventually Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano get it a bit more personal, fueling the fight. They start getting out of hands, revealing their emotions for one another
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 28





	The Fight

Captain Rex kept a strong grip on Ahsoka’s arm. He kept going until they reached their ship. The ship was completely intact and working properly. He turned it on. He threw Ahsoka into the co-pilot’s chair firmly. He began pressing a couple of controls, but not long after they were already in hyperspace. 

Ahsoka was shocked to see what the Captain was doing. He was furious and nothing more than that, maybe even a little bit of afraid-ness. They were already in hyperspace. The Captain looked out into what was in front of him before he turned to look at her. He had his helmet on, so she couldn’t really his face or what his expression.

“What. Was. All. That. About?” He said it firmly and with a serious tone. He didn’t want her to lie to him.

“It was j-just-“ Ahsoka was quickly cut off by Rex.

“Just what?! That you were almost probably going to get raped?!” Rex looked at her, before turning away. “You were almost probably gonna get killed Rex!” She got angry with him as he was with her. “You beat him almost surely to death!”

She turned to look at him, he was standing away from her, his back facing her, “And it was the right thing to do! He could have done terrible things with you, that you wouldn’t like!” He shouted at her. “Rex, I could have defended myself from him, I wouldn’t have done it like you did, but I could have!” 

“You could not! You wouldn’t have screamed!” He finally shifted his body to look at her. “I had the situation under control Rex, until you barged in, grabbed his hair, and slammed it to your knee cap! You could have done worse and get him brain damage!”  
Rex turned his face away.

“I. Wouldn’t. Care.” He said it sharply. 

Ahsoka continued, “You didn’t even finished there, Rex. You grabbed him again, threw him to a wall! Then you started punching him until he was bleeding and begging for mercy!” Rex sharply turning his face towards her. He stalked towards her.

Ahsoka wasn’t liking the way he was walking towards her, it made her uncomfortable but she didn’t care. He was finally in front of her completely. “Mercy?!” He shouted at her. “You want him to have mercy after he almost raped you? You’re worse than I thought.”

“I beat him to probably death yes, I almost gave him brain damage yes, and I did it to protect you!” He couldn’t believe Ahsoka was protecting Lux-fricking-Bonteri. 3 hours ago they were chatting happily than ever, then they were fighting. Ironic of both the situations. He sat down on the pilot’s seat, looking out into the hyperspace. He began to remember to the situation now.

==================

Rex was roaming the hallways of whatever place he was in. It looked nice yes, but a little bit too big. As long as the Commander was glad, so was he. His feelings towards her are becoming a little bit more stronger, he didn’t know why but he guessed that it might of been because they were spending too much time together.

He guessed that was true, as the only people they interacted with were merchants and people selling items. They did spend the nights together but slept in different areas of the same room. It would feel awkward to just take a bed with his a commander, much less a Jedi. He wasn’t going to spend time being awkward around his commander.

The only awkward moments they had together was when they had to absolutely had to do something together. One night it was so cold, that both of them had to be together for body warmth, alongside a campfire too, he remembered when the commander feel to sleep in his shoulder that night, he didn’t want to wake her up so he left it slide by. That was 3 weeks ago, so it didn’t matter anymore.

He continued to roam the hallways, trying not to think of his commander, sure she was pretty, but she could technically kill him if h even had the courage to get to her. He eventually reached a balcony where it showed a landscape of trees and houses. Him and his commander could probably live here, but they have to keep moving.In fact, where even was she? He walked away from the balcony and decided to find her, just to make sure she was safe.

Ahsoka was sitting in a couch in front of Lux. “S-so, Ahsoka, mind telling me why you’re here?” She looked a him and told him her answer, “Well, Captain Rex and I are currently in the move, hiding, and running, from imperial catch, we need a place to stay for a while before we move out.”

“Well, you could stay here with me, for a little more than a while.” He said. Ahsoka didn’t know what he meant by that but she didn’t want imperials here on Onderon. “No thanks, it’s best that him and I, move out soon, after all, we don’t imperials on your planet.” 

Lux stood up and walked over to Ahsoka, then sat down next to her, putting a hand on her lap, which gave Ahsoka a small gasp. “Don’t refuse it Ahsoka, I have the power of this planet, besides,” .He get a little more close to her personal space, “i can give you the wealth I have.”

Ahsoka stood up and backed away, “N-no thanks, I think I should leave now.” She began walking towards the door when all of the sudden Lux stood up and grabbed her waist, backing her against a wall. “Lux, what are you doing?” He looked at her like prey. “You just relax, while I please you.” He reached for a kiss, before being pushed back by Ahsoka. She threw him a quick fist across his head before he got up, and grabbed her forcefully. “L-let me go!” She screamed. “Calm down, and let me please you!” He yelled. 

Ahsoka gave him a quick kick to his balls, making him lose his grip of her. She gave him another fist, this time into his gut. He stumbled back, but he was quick enough to charge her, and get a grip of her again.

By a miracle Rex opened the door leading to the room both were in, it took him no more than 3 seconds to figure out what was happening “What is the meaning of this, Lux?” He said it with a serious tone that could send shivers down her spine. He walked over to Lux, who let Ahsoka go of his grip. “Nothing that should concern you Captain Rex-“ Lux was grabbed by his hair, he suddenly felt his skull make connect with Captain Rex’s knee cap. It utterly send his head back flying from such force. 

He grabbed Lux, pushing all his strength to arms, and threw him against a wall, he though he heard a bone crack but he didn’t care. He walked over to Lux who was in the ground. He kneed down, grabbed his neck for a steady head, and starting punching him multiple times.

Rex did not stop one bit, he continued until Lux was begging for mercy. Rex stood up, and grabbed him by the hair again, “You won’t do that again! You won’t ever touch Ahsoka Tano like that, do you hear me?!” Lux let out a very faint yes. He let go of his hair and grabbed Ahsoka and put a strong grip on her arm, dragging her outside of that room and taking her to their ship, they were leaving Onderon forever.

==================

“Don’t bring the word ‘Protection’ Into this Rex!” She yelled at him. “Because you couldn’t protect Fives, or Echo, or Jesse, or Cody!” Rex was snapped back into reality by that. He stood up, and threw his helmet into the ground. The ship was dead silent.  
“What did you say to me?” Ahsoka stood up to him and began saying the exact same sentence. “Gladly, I said-“ 

She was cut off by Rex who pushed her against the wall. “You don’t ever say that to me!” He took his index finger and pointed at her. Ahsoka pushed his finger away and stared into his eyes. “You don’t have to remind of those names!” he shouted at her. He shifted his body away from Ahsoka. 

She stared at his back, and continued “I know you’re scared, afraid of losing me, Rex.”, her voice calmed down, “But you won’t lose me, you won’t..” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Because as long as we’re together, nothing can harm us.” 

Rex turned to face her. He put a hand on her waist and another on her nape, then pulled her into a hug. “Fine, you win.” He lowered his head to meet hers. He pulled her closer.

Ahsoka tilted her head. She looked at Rex’s face, she inched closer to him. Both of there faces centimeters away from touching each other. Rex really liked the moment so he lowered his head more until he touched her forehead. The only thing separating them was their lips which were 10 centimeters apart.

The moment was beautiful for Ahsoka, what could she expect? They both went through a lot together, she liked the way Rex was behaving now, more calm and less angry. She both hear his heart beating, and both were probably breathing in at the same time. Their lips were not that far from touching each other, she wanted to kiss him, to tell him she’ll never leave his heart broken again

So she did what she wanted. She pressed her lips against his. She held her breathe, letting that kiss sink into his mouth. They stood together for a moment before both of them backed away. “A-Ahsoka...”

Rex was shocked yes, but it was beautiful and they were alone, so nobody could stop them. He wanted more for some reason, he wanted to lose his mind with her, to love her in any way he could. His mind took control of him and pulled Ahsoka towards him. 

He kissed back at her with every thought of love in his mind. Carefully, he pushed her to the ground, she landed softy so that was a relief. He slowly got ontop of her. He looked into her lips, then her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that she had were making him go crazy. 

Rex placed another kiss on her lips, this time it lasted more longer. When finished, he took off his armor, all of it since he knew they were both going to do it. He couldn’t hold his urge to just be inside of her. He grad Ahsoka’s skirt and pulled it off her. He sucked on her neck to please her. He started to pull down her pants as did she with his.

He slowly entered her. He heard her moan a little, meaning she liked it. Carefully he went in more deeper, until she was moaning his name. He pulled off her shirt, as did she to his. Once done, he began pulling out of then pulling in.

He put his hands around her face, continuing to kiss her at the same time. He finally began going harder inside of her. She stated moan more louder than ever. He thrusted inside of her. He felt her getting wet on him already. So the logic thing to do is continue and he did.

He went more deeper than ever. Rex felt more closer to his climax more and more as he was enjoying himself inside of her. he pulled her face closer to his, giving her one last kiss before he emptied himself insider of her.

Rex looked her dead Ahsoka. She was his and just his. He gave her three last words into her ear. “I love you, Ahsoka.”  
Ahsoka looked at him and exposed her feelings to him too. “I love you, Rex.”

It was fast but pleasant. He did what he did and there was no turning back. 

They went somewhere else, where the imperials would not find them. They’ll have to survive with one another. Their fight, changed them forever, which they thank it for.

**Author's Note:**

> Eg Eg Eg Eg Eg gamr eg, eg does dance eg, eg go eg eg, eg magically eg eg ego ego.


End file.
